Learning About The Empire
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: Danielle has just arrived at the Jedi Academy. She has been overprotected her entire life, and knows nothing about the Empire or about Darth Vader. It's time for her to learn the truth about her past, and why exactly she is so strong in the Force. Read an
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey everyone! Has anyone heard what is SUPPOSEDLY the title of Episode III? Someone not affiliated with Lucasfilm leaked that it is "An Empire Divided". But I guess we'll see.what does everyone think? I always wanted it to be called "Fall of the Jedi". Please review my story! Don't flame me.just tell me honestly what you think, and give me advice if you have any.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Danielle said as their ship, the Corellian Dragon, landed, "please don't cry when I get off. I'm not a child."  
"I don't care," Ilana, her mother said. "You're my baby, and now you're going to this Jedi Academy."  
"Oh, Ilana, please, " Van, Danielle's father, said. "It's not like she'll never be back. She's going to become a Jedi Knight."  
"Force." Ilana muttered to herself.  
"I'm going to be taught by the most famous Jedi in the galaxy," Danielle said. "You shouldn't be said. You should be proud of me."  
"Exactly," Van said pointedly to Ilana.  
"She's being taught by the son of Darth Vader," Ilana said. "I was at university when that man wrecked my entire family. My parents were murdered because of that maniac, and now his son is going to teach my daughter."  
"Who's Darth Vader?" Danielle asked. She was very sheltered by her parents. Ilana and Van kept everything from her, especially all stories about Darth Vader.  
"I guess you'll find out," Van said. "Come on, we've sat here long enough."  
The three exited the ship. Luke Skywalker approached them.  
"Welcome to the Jedi Academy," he said. "You must be Danielle Adamer, from Corellia. I'm Luke Skywalker."  
Danielle shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Master Jedi."  
"I'm Van Adamer, and this is my wife, Ilana," Van said, holding his hand out to Skywalker.  
"Nice to meet you, Captain Adamer," Luke said. "It's also a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Adamer." He shook Danielle's parents' hands.  
"I trust that this academy is very secure," Van said.  
"Of course it is," Luke said. "We have security very strong in the Force. They can sense Imperial forces parsecs away."  
"Good," Ilana said, relieved.  
"Many of the students here are trained similarly, at their choosing, of course," Luke said. "Your daughter is quite safe here. Both my nephews and my niece attend the academy. I wouldn't let any possible Jedi here if I thought it wasn't safe."  
Ilana breathed out a sigh of relief. "All right." She went to hug her daughter. "Danielle, if you need is, you can contact us at any time."  
"I know," Danielle said. She let her father hug her as well. "Mom, Dad, trust me, I'll be fine."  
"I know you will," Van said. "We love you, sweetheart."  
"I love you too," Danielle said.  
Her parents boarded the Dragon again. Danielle and Luke watched them take off and fly off into the galaxy.  
Luke turned to Danielle. "You don't have to call me Master Jedi," he said, "but you can't call me Luke."  
Danielle smiled. "What do most people call you?"  
"Usually Master Luke," Luke replied. "Danielle, I have to tell you, I can sense the Force in you. It's overwhelming."  
"Wow," Danielle said.  
"I'm always excited to train new Jedi," Luke said. "Is anyone in your family a Jedi?"  
"I don't think so," Danielle said, "but I really wouldn't know. My parents don't talk to me much about family history, or any kind of history, when I think about it."  
"Why?" Luke said, concerned.  
"I don't know," Danielle said. "They are really overprotective. Just earlier, they mentioned Darth Vader, and I had no clue who he was."  
"You've never heard of Darth Vader?" Luke said. He could not believe it. Usually, when he met new students, they walked right up to him and asked him if Darth Vader was really his father.  
"No," Danielle said. "I guess I have a lot of learning to do."  
Luke smiled. "To put it lightly, yes," he said. "You'll be staying on this level, and rooming with my niece, Jaina Solo. She's been here a few years now. She will catch you up on everything, and show you around. You're likely to make some quick friends."  
They stopped at a door. "Thank you, Master Luke," Danielle said.  
"You're welcome," Luke said. He knocked on Jaina's door.  
Jaina Solo opened it. "Hey, Uncle Luke," she said, and then noticed Danielle. "Oops. I mean, Master Luke."  
Luke shook his head. "Jaina, this is your roommate, Danielle. She just arrived at the Academy a few minutes ago. I trust you'll show her around and introduce her to people."  
"Of course, Master Luke," Jaina said obediently. "Come on in, Danielle."  
Danielle entered Jaina's room, and Luke walked down the hall.  
  
***This is basically just a tester chapter to see if anyone likes it. If no one likes it, I might redo the chapter. Please, please, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Jedi Academy," Jaina Solo said. "I'm Jaina. It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too," Danielle said.  
"Where are you from?" Jaina asked.  
"Corellia," Danielle replied. "You?"  
"Coruscant," Jaina said. "Well, put your things down. This is my bed over here, and that's yours."  
Danielle looked over at what would be her bed. There were gadgets and trinkets all over it.  
"Don't mind that," Jaina said. "I'll move everything. I'm not the most organized person." She gave Danielle a lop-sided grin.  
Danielle smiled back. "Where should I put my stuff?" she asked.  
Jaina picked up her tools and everything and put it onto her desk. "The bed, for now," she said. "We'll get everything straightened out in a few minutes, I guess. I want you to meet everyone."  
"Okay," Danielle said. She put her luggage on her bed, and followed Jaina out of the room. She and Jaina walked down the hall.  
"Well, in here is the 'fresher," Jaina said. "Girls only."  
"Okay," Danielle said, making a mental note of where it was.  
"This is my twin brother Jacen's room," Jaina said. "It's a zoo in there." She knocked on the door. "Open up, Solo!"  
"Force, Jaina," Danielle and Jaina heard from inside the room. "Wait up a second." They heard a little crash, but then Jacen opened the door. "Hi."  
"Jacen," Jaina said, rolling her eyes, "this is my new roommate, Danielle. She's from Corellia."  
"Oh, hi," Jacen said. He stuck out his hand to shake Danielle's. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," Danielle said.  
"Come in," Jacen said. He gestured the two teenage girls inside.  
Danielle looked around Jacen's room in astonishment. "This is your room?" she said in disbelief. "It looks like a zoo."  
Jaina laughed. "I told you."  
Jacen grinned the same lop-sided smile Jaina had a few minutes earlier. Danielle was bewildered at their similarities. "I love animals," he said simply. "I get them from all over Yavin."  
"Wow," Danielle said.  
"I'll have to show them to you sometime," Jacen offered. "Jaina isn't really interested in them. Neither is anyone else."  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Danielle, I'm going to introduce you to Tenel Ka next," she said. "Hey, Jacen, would you have any idea where Tenel Ka is?"  
Jacen knew his sister was teasing him. "She's probably outside, working up a sweat," he replied.  
"We'll never find her at this rate," Jaina said. "Come on, Jacen. Get up off of your bottom and let's go." 


End file.
